Just Like The Ones I Used To Know
by talesofthepast
Summary: John doesn't know how to celebrate Christmas with Sherlock and his little sister Melody. But inspiration strikes from the most unlikely of memories... First fanfic of Melodyverse. One-shot! Title from 'White Christmas' by Bing Crosby.


**My first BBC Sherlock fanfic and my first Christmas fanfic. Oh, and also my first introduction of my BBC Sherlock character, Melody Woodstock Holmes, Sherlock's little sister. So many firsts in a one shot. Oh, also, my first one shot. Anyway, this is part of my Melodyverse, which means there is NO SLASH between Sherlock and John. If you want slash, you have to wait for my Ydolemverse fanfics to come out, and I WILL be making a Christmas Fanfic for that.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas to all and read on!**

* * *

John was nervous about this. It was his first Christmas at 221B Baker Street and his first Christmas with the Holmes siblings. He had only known them a few months and he was already buying them Christmas presents! John strolled around the shopping centre with bags hanging off his arms, avoiding the rush of last minute Christmas shoppers much like himself. OK, so he had Harry's present (A sober bracelet, celebrating her three months being alcohol free), Mycroft's present (a sleek black umbrella cover), Lestrade's present (A stress ball) and Mrs. Hudson's present (a new knitting basket, after Sherlock set fire to the last one). Hell, he even had one for Anthea (a cover for her Blackberry) and a cheeky one for Donovan and Anderson (a pack of ribbed condoms and a pregnancy test). John smirked at the last present but frowned as he remembered he still needed to get a present for the two most important people he knew.

Sherlock and Melody Holmes would immediately guess anything he bought them, being the genii siblings he knew. Melody was a 22-year-old woman with sociopathic tendencies while Sherlock was borderline sociopathic. What the hell could he get them? John went through everything he saw them take an interest in. They both like photography, but Melody preferred to take pictures of people that were alive while Sherlock liked them in the opposite state. Melody was an avid novel reader, but Sherlock found those things 'boring, pointless and useless', something that has cause childish sibling arguments on more than one occasion. Sherlock loved his violin, but Melody has threatened to throw that thing into the fireplace every time he plays it. Melody liked rock and metal music, Sherlock like classical or none at all. The only thing the younger Holmes siblings seemed to both like was the skull that sat above the fireplace and solving murders.

John sighed as he walked past the nearby computer shop. He paused as he looked into the window. On the TV was a happy family, advertising the latest kind of toothbrush or paste or something. This stirred a memory from ages ago...

* * *

_It was 5 in the morning when a noise much like the television set being turned on reached John's ears. John went to shout at Sherlock to go to bed when he heard a gentle snoring from the other room. Sherlock was, for once, asleep. John got up and stumbled out of his bedroom to see the only other inhabitant of 221B sitting in front of the television set._

_Melody was in her black singlet and boxers, sitting cross-legged on Sherlock's favourite thinking chair, her long black hair loose around her, coming to a rest in her mid-back. She watched the television with such avid interest that she didn't even notice John walk into the room. His eyes lingered on her for a moment. John raised an eyebrow at her before turning to the television._

_On it was a home movie. John could tell from the quality of the film. Whoever was holding the camera had a reasonably steady hand. It was capturing the image of a tall Christmas tree in a small living room, lit up brightly by tiny little Christmas lights illuminating many baubles and angels and stars hanging off the tree. Underneath it was a young boy, no older than 16 or 17, lying down asleep. A low chuckle could be heard from behind the camera. John used this chuckle to deduce that it was Mycroft that was filming. As the camera zoomed in on the sleeping figure, John noticed his curly dark brown hair and pale skin shining in the light of the Christmas decorations. John stared at the sight of the teenage Sherlock Holmes. _

_Suddenly, a high pitched giggle came from off-screen. The camera quickly swerved to see a young girl dressed in a white nightie, no more than 4, stumbling towards Sherlock, holding a small water pistol. She had short black hair and was covering her laughter with her hand. Mycroft's chuckling was emitted again._

"_What do you have there, Mel?" he asked_

"_Duh, Mykee. It's a water pistol" the young Melody said, trying not to laugh. John was trying not to laugh. Even as a toddler, Melody spoke to people like they were idiots. John wondered that if Melody was like this, then what would have Sherlock or Mycroft been like?_

_Meanwhile, Melody was now standing over Sherlock's sleeping body, pointing the water pistol at his eye. As Melody went to pull the trigger, a hand shot up and wrapped around Melody's arm, pulling her down. Melody giggled as Sherlock sat up, glaring at her in exaggerated anger, an arm wrapped around her waist which kept her in his lap._

"_And just what do you think you were going to do with that?" Sherlock demanded, eyeing his cheeky little sister._

"_Ummm, this" Melody raised the pistol as a stream of water came out and hit Sherlock's eye. He reeled back, allowing Melody to jump on him, shrieking with laughter. They began a tickle fight that had Mycroft laughing as he filmed them._

"_Christmas at the Holmes household- never a dull moment" Mycroft asked his younger siblings, who were splendidly ignoring him to focus on their tickle fight. John found himself smiling at their glee._

"_Things weren't always doom and gloom, John"_

_John jumped at the sound of Melody's voice, looking at her. Melody didn't take her eyes off the television, but still continued to talk to him._

"_Back then, we did have fun. Mycroft was only an assistant to some politician back then. He could actually spend time with us. Sherlock and Mycroft actually got along and enjoyed hanging around at home" Melody sighed, "I was never really close to Mycroft, but Sherlock and I always had some good times. Never a dull moment"_

_John watched as Melody raised the remote and paused the television set. She turned and looked over at John, her brown bright eyes now laced with an air of nostalgic sadness._

"_Sometimes, I just like to sit here and watch those times before and just remind myself that they were real and not all a dream" Melody explained_

_John nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes I remember the Christmases I spent with Harry as a child and miss them as well"_

_A creaking noise froze both Melody and John. Melody switched off the television with lightning fast speed while John hurried to the living room door. He was greeted by the sight of Sherlock in his dishevelled suit. John wondered if Sherlock even owned a pair of pyjamas._

"_Melody, John... what are you doing?" Sherlock yawned as Melody appeared next to John._

_Melody grabbed Sherlock's arm and pulled him away, "Nothing, Sherry. We're just talking about the grocery bill. C'mon, back to bed"_

_John just prayed that Melody could force Sherlock to go back to sleep, or they'd have to entertain Sherlock with a midnight experiment. He didn't think the microwave could take it._

_

* * *

_

John thought about the forlorn look that had been on Melody's face and looked back at the happy family on the TV. Then it hit him. He finally knew what to do for Melody and Sherlock for Christmas...

* * *

"Honestly, Lestrade, it's obvious the son-in-law killed her. Her daughter would inherit the golden statue and then the son-in-law could pawn it off to pay for his gambling debts..."

John stirred the tea for both him and Sherlock while Melody shuffled her deck of poker cards absent-mindedly, as both of them watched Sherlock rant on the phone to Lestrade. Confirming a few minor details on their last case before Christmas tomorrow. John thought about early that day when he had given out the Christmas presents. Sherlock pretended to be shocked at Lestrade's stress ball, subtly mockingly commenting 'I don't know when you would ever need to use that', causing Lestrade to give the ball a few practice squeezes. Then Melody had fallen about laughing at the shocked and insulted faces that Anderson and Donovan had given when they unwrapped theirs. John had quickly slipped off, hiding in one of the office blocks, while Sherlock smirked at their anger.

"Yes, yes, yes... I'm glad you like the stress ball. It was John's idea. Yes, I'll tell him" Sherlock turned to John, "John, Lestrade said that the present you gave him is getting a good workout"

Melody laughed while John smiled, delighted, at Sherlock. Sherlock quickly shooed Lestrade off the phone, giving a half-hearted 'Merry Christmas' before hanging up. Melody played a gentle rendition of 'Away in a Manager' while Sherlock sat down at the table, grasping his still warm cup of tea.

"By the way, John, I just remembered that I should thank you for the presents you gave to Mycroft and his assistant" Sherlock said, "They both appreciated their gifts"

"Yeah, 'Anthea' was saying she needed a new Blackberry cover anyway" Melody added, before laughing, "Oh, you got Lestrade, Donovan and Anderson the best gifts! I don't think I've laughed that much since _A Study in Pink_"

Sherlock cringed at the name as Melody mentioned it before taking a sip at his tea. John just shrugged.

"It was nothing. I've know you all for a while and it is Christmas..." John eyed Sherlock as he sipped his tea.

Sherlock made a face at the tea, "Did you put some cough syrup or something in here?"

"Maple syrup" John nodded, "I'm trying something different"

Sherlock took a look at the tea and shrugged, drinking more of it, "May as well, we've got nothing better to drink"

John moved to ask about the three large bottles of soda he had put in the fridge when Melody signed at him, shaking her head.

Don't ask, she implied. John sighed and took a sip from his tea. Melody's strumming stopped as she looked at the time.

"Oh, God. The time" Melody yawned, "I'm off to bed. I'm going to need my energy for tomorrow"

Melody put her guitar on the lounge and walked over to her brother and her flatmate. She kissed her brother on the cheek before walking around the table and hugging John. John jumped a little but eventually hugged Melody back. Her strawberry scent shampoo inflamed his nostrils for only a moment, as she pulled away and walked off to her and Sherlock's room. Sherlock turned back to John and did an action so human that John nearly fell off his chair. He _sighed_.

"What was that?" John stared at his flatmate.

"What was what?"

"You sighed!"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did!" A smile crept up John's lips, "You are actually human! You sighed"

"Shut up, John" Sherlock snapped before swallowing the last of his tea, "I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"Melody. She used to love Christmas and stay up until midnight on Christmas Eve, even after she realised that Santa Claus wasn't real. Now, she goes off to bed at 11pm and gets up late at Christmas"

John stared at Sherlock. This was the first time the cold, brilliant, genius consulting detective ever showed something so human to him. He was probably the only one to see such a human moment besides Melody. Sherlock put down his now empty cup of tea and got up, walking over to the small Christmas tree in the corner. Sherlock smiled as he looked at it.

"Looks just like the Christmas tree we had when we were growing up" Sherlock noted, "Down to the baubles and the angels and even the star ornaments"

John nodded in understanding. Sherlock walked over to the couch, now stumbling a little. John admired the ability of Sherlock to withstand such an assault on the body. Sherlock collapsed on the couch. His speech was now slurring a little and his eyelids drooped.

"J-john... what did you..." Sherlock didn't finish his sentence as he fell back on the couch, now sound asleep. John smiled as he pulled the little bottle of sleeping pills out of his pocket. He read the label '_If they sleep for over 6 hours with no response, see a doctor_'.

John put the cups in the sink and began to wash them up. If only he had discovered these pills earlier, it would have saved him a lot of sleepless nights. But now he has used it once, chances are he'll never be able to use it again. Sherlock would be too smart for that now. John left the washed up cups on the rack to dry and went off to get the presents he had hidden with Mrs. Hudson. Now it was time to put his plan into action...

* * *

Melody was awoken by the sound of creaking floorboards. She groaned inwardly, thinking it must be Sherlock walking around again. But then she realised just how heavy the creaking was. Sherlock's footsteps were much lighter. Only a highly trained ear could hear him. Then she realised how close the creaking was. _They were in her room._

Melody remained calm but reached slowly and carefully under her pillow for her Swiss Army Knife. She then felt a gentle weight on the end of her bed before rapid creaking as the mysterious persona left her room. Melody waited a couple of minutes before sitting up. Odd. She stared at the large package on the end of her bed. She picked it up and read the little note attached.

_Merry Christmas, Mel_

_Love, from J.W_

_P.S- Be sure to fill it up before coming out into the living room._

Fill it up? Melody tore open the package with an avid curiosity. She gasped at the sight of a medium-sized Super Soaker. She had wanted a Super Soaker for ages. Who cares if they were for kids? She could use this to calm Sherlock down when Anderson had ticked him off.

But why did she have to fill it up? Melody glanced over at the clock. 5am. The last time she had been awake at 5 in the morning on Christmas, she was 10. Melody smiled to herself as she realised that Dr. Watson had a plan and she, for one, was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

After filling up her Super Soaker, Melody crept towards the living room. She was anxious about what sight would greet her eyes. She gently pushed the door open and gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes. When she had gone to bed, the only things that were Christmassy in the room was the small tree and a couple of Christmas cards above the fireplace. Now, there were tinsels and decorations everywhere, glistening in the light of the Christmas lights flashing on the tree. Even the skull had two bits of holly sticking out of its eye sockets. Presents sat neatly stacked around the tree, along with another surprise. Sherlock laid down, sleeping, underneath the tree on top of a towel. This scene was oddly familiar...

Then it came to her. That Christmas when she was five. The one that John had caught her watching all those months ago. She looked down at her Super Soaker as an evil grin curled her lips. Now she knew exactly what to do with it.

She crept forward, just like she had when she was 5, when a chuckle caught her attention. She turned to see John sitting at the kitchen table, with a video camera on a tripod in front of him. He was smiling at her.

"Good morning, Mel. Nice sleep?" He grinned

Melody nodded, "Yes, but we can't open any presents until everyone is up"

"Well, better wake up Sherlock, then"

Melody tip-toed over to Sherlock and pointed the Super Soaker at her older brother. She finally had a chance to achieve what she couldn't when she was five. But, then, fate was cruel and just as she went to pull the trigger, an arm shot up and grabbed her wrist. Melody only had time to let out a gasp of surprise as Sherlock dragged her down to the floor. Melody scowled as he pinned her to his lap. Her brother raised an eyebrow at Melody.

"And just what did you think you were going to do?" Sherlock smirked

Melody smirked back, "This"

Melody lifted her Soaker and sprayed Sherlock in the face. He fell back as she leapt on him, grabbing him in a head lock. John laughed as they fought for control. Finally, he walked over to break them up.

"OK, guys, come on..."

Melody and Sherlock froze, looking at John before each other. John took a step back as identical evil grins appeared on their faces. It was the telepathic communication stuff they did. They always seemed to know what the other was thinking just by looking at each other. Before John had a chance to run, both the Holmes siblings leapt on the doctor, pulling him to the ground.

"Your turn, John" Melody raised the Super Soaker as Sherlock pinned John down from behind, letting Melody spray freezing cold water on John's face and torso.

But John was an army man, which Melody constantly seemed to ignore. He threw Sherlock off his back and grabbed Melody, pulling her to the ground. He grabbed the Super Soaker off her before sitting on her waist, pointing the Super Soaker at her face. Melody threw up her hands in surrender, but John ignored it.

"Your turn, Mel" John pulled the trigger, soaking Melody to the bone with chilling water. John smiled at her, as Melody laughed and protested, until Sherlock pulled him off her.

They all sat around the tree, soaked to the bone and gasping for breath. They all laughed at the sight of each other. John's sweater was sure to have shrunken to at least half its size, his hair plastered to his forehead. Sherlock's dry-clean suit was covered in dark patches, his dark curls clinging to his narrow, pale face. Melody's black singlet hugged her curved body and her raven black hair became as sleek as silk, contrasting against her moonlight pale skin. John quickly changed his attention to the presents under the tree.

"So, who's first?"

Sherlock reached underneath the tree and pulled one out, "To John..."

* * *

Each flatmate sat proudly with their own pile of presents collected from underneath the tree. Sherlock was testing his new riding crop from John on the frozen lamb, John was playing his Smokey Robinson CD on his new Discman from Melody and Melody was scanning her new heavy metal guitar riff book from Sherlock. They seemed delighted by their presents. John was blissfully lost in his imagination as he listened to his new CD when a tap on the shoulder pulled him out. He opened his eyes to see Melody sitting in front of him. He pulled off his headphones just as Melody leaned over and planted a small chaste kiss on his cheek. John stared at her, willing the blood rushing to his cheek to not let him blush.

"What was that for?" John enquired

Melody smiled, "Thank you for making it Christmas again"

"No problem"

Melody leapt over and hugged him. John didn't recover so slow this time. He put his hands on her back and held her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Melody Holmes"

They pulled apart and smiled. Sherlock walked over, now bored with his new toy, and looked at them.

"C'mon, we better get dressed" Sherlock said, "Or at least get dry"

"Yep, we've got a big day today" Melody replied, getting up.

"Wait, what?" John was puzzled, "Where are we going?"

Melody and Sherlock looked at each other, before looking at John, saying together, "Mum's house"

John stared, "What?"

Sherlock shrugged, "We have a gathering at Mother's house every Christmas. It's a traditional thing. Mother likes her little house parties. I didn't think you'd mind because you're always about tradition and all that common courtesy stuff"

John stared at his socially incompetent flatmate. He was going to meet the woman that sired Mycroft, Sherlock and Melody, three geniuses and borderline sociopaths? Melody grinned at the look of horror rising on his face while Sherlock looked at them, confused.

"Merry Christmas, John Watson" Melody grinned.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. One fan fic down, four more to go!**

**Read, review and do what you do! Please, no flaming!**


End file.
